Calling the Shots
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "'I propose a bet.' Loki turned his attention back to his adoptive brother. He arched a curious eyebrow but he was weary. Things usually backfired for him when Thor proposed a bet." Believe me, this will not be the exception to the rule. XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE! ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, BAD LANGUAGE (Fury is involved in this story after all...XD) **

**This was a request by kimmy cakes, so give thanks for the idea to her. XD That being said, i had a ridiculous amount of fun working on this! XD Especially the ending... Well, u'll hopefully see what i mean when u read it. Anyway, I hope u like it and do let me know what you think through a much appreciated review. ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own Avengers or any of the characters! **

_**Calling the Shots**_

Clint was happy. That is to say, he was content and calm while his daft fingers moved along the curves of his trusty bow. He had one leg crossed casually over the other and his figure was bent over his weapon, inspecting it attentively for the smallest of flaws. There were none and he gave a small grunt of approval. Nothing calmed him down like being with his bow, or being in the middle of a mission, but since things were quiet there was no chance of the second scenario... Too bad. His fingers twitched slightly with the need to release an arrow and watch it fly, straight and true, only to sink elegantly dead centre into his intended target. He didn't care much for the killing, though it came with the job more often than not, but he did love the shooting.

But even though he was caught up in his task, years of training as an agent instilled in him the habit of constant vigilance. Even if he wasn't on the field it wasn't like he could just switch off his habits. His ears picked up every noise around him, unconsciously filtering what was worthy of second thought and what was simple unimportant trivia. The sound of a familiar smirk was deemed important and his ears picked up, the corners of his eyes easily identifying the person behind the sound. He kept up the appearance of complete detachment and impassivity, his hands moving mechanically now, but he was listening...

* * *

Loki was trying to concentrate on the piece of literature held between his fingers but it was impossible with Thor sitting beside him. If there was one thing the god of thunder was good at, it was being a complete pain in the ass... And now he knew Loki was only pretending to read, in the faint hope the other would catch the hint and get lost, since he'd accidentally smirked at his last comment. Oh well, Thor wasn't going to go away anytime soon anyway...He sighed and closed the novel, reclining his back into the confortable chair.

'You agree then?' Loki flicked his eyes to the other Norse god and then moved them to where Clint was silently attending to his bow. The agent must have entered the room while he was caught up in his book. He honestly hadn't hears a thing and was only aware of the human's presence when Thor's booming greeting shook him out of the imaginary world built from inky words.

'There isn't much room for dispute...' The corners of Loki's mouth were slowly widening in another trademark smirk. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was seated just out of earshot which was fortunate considering Thor's inability to comprehend what an indoor voice was.

'He does remind you of him though. Admit it.' Loki sighed again but this time not in frustration.

'Fine, I admit it. Barton is terrifyingly similar in character to Hogun the Grimm. It's official now.' Thor threw his head back and laughed loud enough that Loki nearly jumped out of his seat. Years of practice kept him still but he had to give credit to the human who didn't even flinch.

'I don't think I have ever seen him smile.' When Loki thought about it, he had to admit he couldn't even picture Clint Barton smiling. He'd seen him smirk but it was usually humourless and cold. That was not to say the man couldn't be friendly but his expression remained in that tight, rigid expression which could send any child running and screaming for their mother.

'He is only human. He must smile sometimes...' Loki wasn't that surprised he hadn't seen the agent smile. Most times he came face to face with the man he could see Clint holding back from shooting a rain of arrows at him. And in all fairness, Loki couldn't blame him. They hadn't exactly met on amiable terms and the guy sure could hold a grudge.

'A fair point.' Thor was silent a moment while he contemplated something and then... 'I propose a bet.' Loki turned his attention back to his adoptive brother. He arched a curious eyebrow but he was weary. Things usually backfired for him when Thor proposed a bet.

'I most likely will regret this later but...what do you have in mind?'

'I bet you cannot make agent Barton smile.' Loki's lips twitched. Ha! Getting a human, any human, to smile would be child's play for someone as charming as himself. He did have centuries to hone his skills and he perfected the art to a fine art.

'And what if I can? What will you do when you lose the bet?' Loki sounded so sure of himself because he was. He didn't even entertain the possibility of failing in such a simple task. Before Thor could open his mouth and offer a suggestion, another two of the Avengers entered the room and they hushed their conversation. Clint didn't even look up.

'What are you guys talking about? Is it some juicy gossip?' Both gods and the Black Widow couldn't resist the impulse to roll their eyes at Stark. The two had spotted Loki and Thor first and they casually made their way towards their seats, both drawing chairs of their own. Once more, Tony marvelled at his genius in building a giant living room in his beloved Stark Tower. The place became accommodation for all the Avengers and even Fury was staying for the night, reasons classified apparently, so the space was much appreciated. Even Loki had a room which he used more often than not as long as he didn't cause trouble for Midgard, Thor's conditions.

'Loki just agreed to a bet that he can make agent Barton smile.' The two newcomers turned to stare at Loki who shrugged, a habit he'd began employing more freely ever since coming to Midgard. The gesture wasn't seen in a good light for a prince of Asgard but he was far from his royal responsibilities.

'Good luck with that.' Natasha chuckled lightly in a way which made her sound like an innocent girl, though all present were perfectly aware of her abilities to kill a man with only her thumb.

'So what happens to the loser of the bet?' There was no way in hell Stark was going to miss being part of this. He lived for this sort of entertainment!

'That was the very question Thor was about to answer before we were interrupted.' The three looked at Thor in union, waiting for his answer and the god of thunder began wondering if he didn't bite off more than he could chew.

'I...I haven't thought of that yet.' Thor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The bet had been a spur of the moment thing and he hadn't counted on Loki actually agreeing to it. It usually took a few tries to get him to participate in something like that...He'd never been the reckless type.

'Oh I have it!' When the party looked at Tony the weariness was obvious on their faces. Tony would make sure to find the most embarrassing possible punishment, there was no doubt in either of their minds of that. 'Loki has until next morning and the losers have to wear a Barney the Purple Dinosaur suit for the rest of the day.' The silence which descended on the room was absolute. It was eventually broken by Natasha bursting in a fit of laughter though she tried to stifle it with her hand. Loki and Thor had no idea what Barney was so they could only look in confusion from one human to the other while Tony fished out his phone and did a Google search for pictures with the children's show character. When Loki saw the Dinosaur in question he began to laugh as well, already picturing Thor in it. Thor on the other hand looked slightly scared, no doubt picturing himself in the costume as well. Well, there was no going back now...

'I can agree to that.' Loki threw Thor a daring glance and he nodded his consent as well, albeit a little reluctantly. 'You two have to choose sides if you want to be involved.'

'I'm with Thor on this one. If you manage to get Clint smiling, I am willing to wear that ridiculous outfit for an entire week.' Loki threw the female agent a cocky grin. Oh he was so going to make her regret those words.

'I don't know...Loki seems to know what he's doing...' Tony studied Loki carefully, as if his choice could decide the fate of the world. 'I'm on Loki's side.'

'So it's two against two. Let the fun begin.'

Clint smirked to himself but neither of the four noticed.

* * *

The god of lies went through his plan one last time and smirked to himself, his eyes shining even in the dark room which was his in the Tower. It was nearing midnight and outside his window Loki could see the multitude of bedroom lights from the nearby skyscrapers go out one by one. He couldn't help a fleeting smile of amazement at the sight. Despite being weaker, mortals certainly had admirable qualities. One of them was their resilience and breath-taking ability to get back on their feet no matter what knocked them down.

The mayhem he'd caused was less than a year old and already things were settled in the Midgardian city and the inhabitants somehow managed to stich their lives together and continue waking up with a light heart and a smile on their faces. Frankly, it amazed Loki and was one of the major factors why he began seeing the creatures through different eyes. He could understand what Thor found so appealing about them, though he would never willingly agree on any subject with his brother. He had his pride to consider...

His pride. Loki's smile turned sad as he unwillingly remembered the dark path that particular emotion had sent him down. It had taken him months to see the wrong of his deeds and even longer to stop before he destroyed himself completely. Thor had been blind to his pain as an outcast child but he'd been just as blind to Thor's unwavering love for him. In some way he suspected he always knew the things he convinced himself about Thor were lies to make himself feel better about his chaotic actions. He always knew Thor wasn't the sort to turn his back, had he only asked for his help. But his pride wouldn't let him.

It took months of imprisonment and solitude to open his mind wide enough to even allow for the possibility that he'd been wrong. It took torture at the hands of the Chitauri and constant fear of the Other to make him see how foolish he'd been in thinking he had nobody to love him. It took night after night plagued by the faces of the humans he'd massacred with such pretend ease to understand he was in no place to judge them. For such an intelligent man he sure could be stupid sometimes...

When Thor came to him, so many weeks later Loki lost count of the days, to see if he'd perhaps regained some reason Loki sneered at him. Even if he did come back to his senses he refused to admit it because that would mean losing... Losing what? What exactly had he won, locked up and bound in a dark cell going out of his mind with only himself for company? He had to ask himself that simple question before the final realization struck and he broke down before his brother. The only thing which had kept him pretending, because he had been only pretending to be untouched by all he had done, was his damned pride.

He remembered reading somewhere that humans considered pride a sin condemned by their new god and in that respect he had to agree with them. Pride goes before the fall after all... And oh, how he had fallen... He met his own refection in the dark window and saw the flicker in the surface of the usually deceivingly calm green. Fortunately Thor still hadn't given up on him, even after all his transgressions and for that he was grateful beyond words. He never truly thanked his brother for his constant support but he was certain Thor knew already. While Thor had that infuriating ability to think with his hammer and not his brain, he sometimes managed to surprise Loki. He couldn't see through an obvious trap if his life depended on it but he saw the good in a person like it was the most natural thing. It was probably why he was so loved by almost everyone who crossed his path. Loki himself tended to see the bad and that was rarely a welcomed trait...

It was actually the main reason he was currently on Midgard. After seeing Loki's wish to repent Thor had immediately marched to their father and begged, that in itself a rarer sight than a blue moon, for leniency on Loki's behalf. Loki had still been in the dungeons but he heard the tale re-told by Sif who cautioned him that should he betray Thor's trust again she would kill him herself. He smiled slightly at that. He didn't doubt the shield maiden's word for a second and he knew she was wholly devoted to his brother. Thor could let a dragon loose right in the middle of the banquet halls and still there would be people who would readily forgive him and lay their lives down for him. Loki had never been privy to that sort of loyalty... He felt the ever present serpent of envy stir awake inside him for a second before he quickly silenced it. No. That sort of thinking was part of the past which led to nothing but death and misery. He was changing, becoming a better person! It took time and oh so much patience...

Odin had naturally been sceptical in the beginning, and in all honesty, Loki couldn't really blame him for that. Gods knew he wouldn't have trusted himself either had he been in the AllFather's place... But somehow Thor convinced him to change his mind. If there was one person who could change the king's mind it was Thor. It had always been Thor. Sif told him his mother had always pleaded on his behalf and his heart clenched with shame at that. The one person he felt ashamed of having disappointed, even more so than his brother, was his mother. She was the only one he'd never doubted even when he'd discovered they weren't tied by blood. He'd denied his father and even his brother but he'd never called Frigga anything but his mother in his heart.

And so it came to be that Loki was serving the last of his punishment on Midgard. It had been Thor's idea. The place seemed to have a tremendous effect on him, for the better, so why wouldn't it work on his wayward little brother? The majority of his magic was still subdued but even that was temporary should he one day prove himself worthy of the vast power again. He remembered days of back and forth arguing between Odin and Fury, who apparently spoke for Earth at least when it came to matters involving Loki. Eventually Fury agreed Loki could come back to Earth, albeit very begrudgingly, but he did warn Odin that if he showed even a hint of switching back to his crazy-world-domination side, that was it. No more Mr Nice Guy. Loki found himself chuckling at that... If this was Nick Fury's idea of a nice guy than gods help the one who got on his bad side. Loki knew what he was talking about...

It wasn't a surprise when Loki found himself living in the Stark Tower. There seemed to be a certain poetic justice to it. Living in the very place he was going to use to enslave humankind. A nice thought to wake up to every morning indeed... The other Avengers had already settled themselves there in an effort to forge a strong bond which would help them in strenuous battles. They all had other lodgings but no matter what they still congregated at the tower every once in a while. Of course they didn't welcome Loki with open arms. He HAD been, as Tony so eloquently put it, a major pain in their asses after all. But day by day things began to slowly change. They wouldn't tense or automatically flick their eyes to their weapons when he would enter a room. They stopped looking at him like they were trying to figure out a plan he wasn't even forming. Hel, they even started talking to him after a while.

The process had been slow but Loki was nothing if not a patient person. Shockingly enough, it had been Natasha who accepted him first. He found her company quite pleasant actually and her frank, no bullshit, manner was entertaining at times. After her, Bruce Banner followed who honestly didn't seem like the type to bear grudges for long. He seemed almost relieved to talk with Loki once the female agent made the first step. Stark and the Captain began greeting him in the morning and the billionaire's sarcastic comments became less and less cutting. In fact, the only one who still had a very clear problem with him was Clint Barton. Admittedly he was the one who Loki probably wronged the most, conveniently ignoring the fact that he'd thrown Stark out of a window and forced Banner to change at a very bad time.

But that would all change tonight. Loki straightened up, taking one last look at his reflection, the corners of his lips lifting in an approving grin. One way or another he was going to get under Clint's skin and getting him to smile was only the first step.

* * *

It was late but sleep was far from Clint's mind. He sat on the edge of the bed, his posture tense as was his trademark when he was lost in deep thought. His bow was resting by the bed frame, always within arm's reach, and so was his quiver never empty of arrows. He ran his eyes over them frugally and hummed in contentment. They had a profound calming effect on him and he knew Tasha's guns served the same purpose. He knew for a fact she never slept without first sliding one of them under her pillow not that anyone was insane enough to interrupt her sleep. Not unless they had a death wish...

Thinking of Tasha, his mind immediately began wondering own the path of memory to earlier that day. He hadn't heard much but he'd heard enough to make the connections between the seemingly random words. He knew he was the bud of some joke between the two princesses, and that was not something new in itself, but then he clearly picked up the word 'bet'. Something about Loki and a smile... He may not be Sherlock Holmes but he was willing to stake his right hand on the bet involving Loki getting him to smile. He wished he'd heard the part about failing as well but Tony had a frustratingly soft voice sometimes. He did get the part where the four of them agreed to the bet and he knew Tasha was on Thor's side.

She did know him best and she knew damn well he couldn't be made to smile. There were two things which defined him, his loyalty and his stubbornness. In many ways he was a perfect example of a walking, talking contradiction. He was like a dog that never missed the opportunity to growl at the hand which fed him before doing as he was told anyway. Sometimes he bit as well and that was when things turned really bad... It wasn't like his lifestyle could afford doing what he wanted when he wanted. He wasn't Tony Stark. Being an agent meant strict discipline and control and, the thing which he'd always had most trouble with, following orders. But he was damn good at what he did and his occasional fuck-it-all-to-hell choices were forgiven.

He himself was no fan of bearing grudges. He found them useless, pent up emotions which more often than not ended up being lashed out at the worst possible times. He just didn't need that sort of hassle. Besides, if someone got so much under his skin that it would result in a grudge he could usually solve it with a well-aimed arrow. He was a very simple guy. Assholes who stepped over people weaker than them pissed him off and he put them in one of three places, a hospital, a prison or a morgue. That had been his philosophy for years and it had never let him down...Until Stuttgart.

His fingers automatically clenched, his nails leaving half-moon indents into his palms, at the memory. He hated bearing grudges but he'd also never been through an experience like the one in Stuttgart. He couldn't imagine anything worse that being utterly and completely helpless like he had while under Loki's thrall. He'd been a prisoner in his own body, able to see everything he was doing but powerless to stop it. He'd screamed and thrown himself at his own mental prison but in the end he'd managed to break free only when Loki deemed he'd outlived his purpose.

And the most fucked up realization of the whole crappy situation was that he wasn't angry at Loki for forcing him to do what he did. Well, he was but that wasn't what he was MOST angry at. It was the total loss of control. Hell, he could even get on board the Loki-changing-into-a-better-person express and he understood the guy had been pressured on some level into doing what he did by that Other chap. He remembered the way Loki would zone out sometimes and when he returned there would be that sickening terror in his eyes and pain as if he'd been through some horrible torture. It wasn't even like he could judge... He was far from a saint and god knew there was enough blood on his hands to paint the entire Stark Tower red. He would have shrugged the whole thing off except he couldn't quite forgive Loki for making him so docile. He couldn't get over the way he'd been unable to say what he wanted and do what he wanted because if he could have then... The very memory drove him on edge and he barely resisted the urge to get to his feet and punch a wall, if only to break something.

At first, when Loki graced them all with his presence, he had to count to ten every time he came near him just so he could calm down. He was pretty damn proud of himself for not making a scene yet. But every day that wall of resistance he'd erected with such difficulty was slowly getting eroded. Every day he found it harder and harder not to put his hands on the fallen prince and... He shook his head violently. He had to do something about that, and soon. If there was one thing he'd learned from being an agent it was the importance of not supressing emotions for too long. The strain could make things...explosive.

His grimace eased into a smirk and his fingers relaxed their clench. Who would have guessed that Thor would be the one to solve his problem? Clint planned to manoeuvre this entire bet idea to his advantage and that was why sleep was the furthest thing from his mind. He was waiting for Loki because he knew the god would swing by...eventually. As soon as he was certain Loki confirmed his wish to take the bet he'd slipped out of the room and headed for his bedroom. He'd expected Loki to make an appearance much earlier but that was alright. He was a sniper and as such he was known for his patience. He was determined to make Loki come to him, to enter his room, to yield to his control. The princess was NOT going to have the benefit of neutral ground. Oh no! This was Clint's territory and it was the only place he would see Loki.

His expression settled in his trademark frown of concentration while he counted the seconds drifting by.

* * *

Loki reached his destination and felt something which halted him in mid-step. He was familiar with that gnawing sensation and he licked his lips nervously. A wave of unease washed over him and he hesitated, his cunning plan momentarily forgotten. It wasn't like him to doubt himself but, as the mortals were so fond of saying, there was a first for everything. He shook his head in annoyance. What had he to be nervous about? Worst case scenario, Clint would attempt to silence the beating of his heart once and for all. He would attempt but he wouldn't succeed. Loki may have had the majority of his magic supressed but he was far from helpless and he was privileged with superior physical strength when compared to Midgardians. He'd proven that when he'd so easily plucked the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's released arrow from flight, though that turned out to be a trap... Point being, there was nothing to be worried about.

Yet even as he consolidated himself so, he still felt that pang of anxiety rippling through him. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Another one of the Midgardians' proverbs. He quite liked that one and he mentally shook himself, standing a little bit straighter and feeling his lips lifting in a mischievous grin. All he needed was a smile...And if he managed to get anything else along the way, all the better for him.

The prince raised his hands and placed his palm flat against the surface of the agent's door. He was faintly surprised to find it already opened and the wood swung invitingly with a simple push. If he didn't know any better he would have assumed Clint had been waiting for him, but that was absurd. He was fairly certain the human didn't hear them or he would have said something, right? Either way, it was too late to turn around now and weather the human suspected anything was of no consequence. Loki grinned disarmingly, his eyes falling on the man in question immediately. He was seated on the edge of the bed, his head turned to look at Loki when the door opened, a look which immediately transformed into a scowl.

'What do you want?' Loki's smile didn't falter as he let himself in without permission. He pointedly ignored the obviously unwelcoming glare the human was throwing his way and closed the door while keeping their eyes firmly locked. He didn't advance once that was done, not yet.

'Is that any way to greet a guest?' Clint scowled.

'No, but you aren't a guest. You're an intruder and we, mere mortals, tend to shoot on sight.' As if to prove his point, Clint ran a caressing hand over his bow which was back on his lap. Loki's eyes dropped to the weapon for a second, a fleeting faltering running through his eyes so quickly Clint wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him, before raising them back to the human's face.

'Hm...I seem to remember reading somewhere one has to be under threat for that course of action to be legally justified.' Clint glowered and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

'That rule only applies to humans. Unfortunately for you, we don't have a section dedicated to insane aliens.'

'Ouch. Now you are simply hurting my feelings.' Clint's features contorted in a cruel smirk, cold enough to make Loki supress a shiver and he was resistant to that particular element.

'Monsters don't have feelings.' The human relished the hurt in Loki's eyes as acute as if he'd reached and slapped him harshly across the cheek. It was petty of him but he couldn't deny it felt good. He knew the satisfaction would be short lived and then guilt will replace it but he decided to cross that bridge when he got to it. He expected for Loki to snap or show some sort of ire but instead he smiled a sad smile which brought him to the aforementioned bridge far sooner than he liked.

'How fortunate you are if you think I'm a monster. I hope you never meet the true monsters like I have.' Clint didn't know what to say to that so he clamped his jaw shut. He wondered if Loki was talking about the Other but before he could pursue that thought further he saw, what he'd began calling, Loki's scheming shine return to his eyes. He found he was grateful to leave that subject behind. 'But I did come here with a purpose in mind and I can see you are impatient to be left alone.'

'What gave me away?' Clint coated his words in venomous sarcasm, taking a page out of Stark's book. Loki's only response was to widen his crescent moon display of perfectly straight teeth.

'I want your honest opinion on something.' Clint arched an eyebrow, curious despite himself. He opened his mouth to voice his intrigue but then shut it right back up. Loki was wearing a simple black t-shirt, or rather he had been wearing a simple black t-shirt. Before his slightly widening eyes the fallen god was pulling the material up over his head, leaving himself bare chested. Clint managed to get his expression under rigid control before Loki saw the gawking of his traitorous eyes. When the two locked gazes once more Clint was back to sporting a look of idle indifference.

'So? What do you want my opinion on?' Loki had expected more of a reaction but he'd prepared for this and his grin was unshaken. He took a deep breath through his nose and let his magic run over his skin and embrace him in a chilling blue hue. He felt more than saw his skin revert to its original appearance, blue as the clear skies of Jotunheim. His birth marks spread over his flesh, the patterns reaching out like hungry roots, and he knew his eyes had changed to a bloody red. Despite his hatred for this form, instilled into him by years of being raised to think the Jotun were cruel brutes, he let out a sight of contentment. It was liberating. The sudden drop in the temperature surrounding him was pleasant.

'I wished to know if this form was an unnerving sight. I am aware of the Midgardian tendency to fear what they do not understand.' Clint didn't miss the almost imperceptible pain behind the last part, though it was spoken in a teasing manner. He had to draw upon every last drop of his discipline to keep his indifferent facade. He gave the god a once over before shrugging and turning to look at his bow, as if Loki was about as interesting as a fly on the wall. He remembered how much Loki hated being dismissed. The guy had a serious issue with that and Clint suspected it had something to do with his life in Asgard, though he knew only what he'd heard from Thor on the subject. He felt a steep drop in the room temperature and didn't have to turn to know Loki was irritated. He almost gave into his demand to smirk and he moved to place the bow in the corner by the bed instead, turning his head away from Loki's chilling gaze so Smurfette couldn't see his internal struggle.

A moment later Clint felt the dip of the mattress as another weight was added and he turned to see Loki sitting beside him, close enough for their knees to nearly touch, his grin still in its place. He tensed all over and glared daggers at the other man but those, the Norse god could handle. He'd been doing just that pretty much his entire life.

'I almost forgot you have seen me in this form before.' Loki didn't have to say where. They both knew it was Stuttgart and Clint's frown was stonier than ever. Things were not going according to Loki's plan AT ALL. He'd hoped to at least surprise the human into a reaction with his Jotun form, one which would make getting under his defences easier, but instead the human seemed set on not yielding an inch more than ever. But the night was not over and he still had a few tricks up his sleeve... 'Come to think of it, you had a very interesting reaction back then. Do you remember agent?' He did but he ground his teeth, determined to keep as silent as the grave. Precisely the response Loki had been hoping for...

'If you don't I can easily refresh your memory. It would be my pleasure.' Loki surreptitiously edged towards the frozen human statue, this time their knees actually touching, and he leaned in so the cool breath of each spoken word danced across Clint's warm lips. 'I was alone, or at least so I thought, and I changed shape. I could feel the cold setting on my skin like fresh snow and I closed my eyes, delving in the thrill. I was bare of clothes, thinking I was in the privacy of my own room. Do you remember what happened next or should I continue?' Clint's hands were clenched into tight fists and it was the only indication that Loki's honeyed words had any effect on him. The god didn't see that but he was not discouraged. The best part of the story was yet to come... He moved his head, his lips ghosting over Clint's jawline, so he could whisper in his ear. Clint was eternally grateful to his ability to control himself, at least on the outside, because his heart was drumming so desperately against his ribcage he wondered if his bones wouldn't shatter from the constant impact.

'As you wish. I moved to the bed, lying on my back, completely unaware I had an audience. I was oh so hungry for another's touch but since there was nobody there I had to make do with my own. You remember the way my fingers trailed from my lips, down the arch of my throat, over my rapidly rising and falling chest, all the way down, don't you? How I bit my lip in anticipation and in a failed attempt to hold the yells of pleasure back? Were you even watching my face or were your eyes too busy drinking in the sight of my hand moving in rapid rhythms along my sex in a desperate chase for my release? And when it finally came, the yell which tore free from my throat unbidden, my whole body shuddering with the force of that maddening pleasure coursing through my cold veins like molten metal. You must remember that.'

The inside of Hawkeye's cheek was raw from the force of his bite to keep from letting it show just how well he remembered everything Loki described. Damn it, he was not going to let the god take control again! He clung to that certainty as desperately as if he was a man clinging to the edge of a cliff and, should he let go, would plummet to certain death...or worse. Loki moved away from his ear slightly so he could see his face and almost growled in frustration. He couldn't believe all of that didn't earn him a single response! He swallowed down the part of him which was beginning to panic. He was not going to lose that stupid bet!

'I would have remained oblivious to your presence entirely had you not let that one small noise loose. I heard it even while under the hearth racing effect of my release. A noise so drenched in lust it made me moan before I understood the significance of it. I have to admit, I was surprised to find you in my room, standing as motionless as a marble statue while partially hidden by the shadows. Tell me, did you purposefully reveal your presence knowing I would bypass my anger at your intrusion in favour of satisfying my carnal desires? Do you remember coming to me without me having to even ask and satisfying my resurfacing need with your talented mouth? You certainly knew your way around a man's member, my hawk.'

Loki caught the slight but visible twitch at the nickname. That and his steady breathing were the only proofs that the man sitting beside him was indeed a living being. Loki was certain that should they be outside pigeons would have perched on the man's shoulders and head, oblivious of that fact. He was quickly nearing the end of his last idea and it still looked like a smile was a far off dream. He remembered the Dinosaur costume and the panic of public humiliation resurfaced with enough force that Loki nearly let it show. His smile wavered and he decided to try plan Z. He tauntingly ran his tongue over his lower lip, his eyes already dilated with lust from re-living that steamy memory, before he ran it over Clint's lip. The human didn't encourage him but he didn't try to move away either. The agent's set gaze locked with Loki's and he couldn't read the man at all... It unnerved the god greatly but he didn't let it show.

Instead, he pressed his lips to the other pair softly, gently praying them open with the aid of his tongue. He closed his eyes as he darted his verbal muscle inside the warm cavern, drawing upon every skill in the book, and he had a substantial amount of experience on the subject to draw upon... He tried to coax the other tongue into a game of battle but it refused to acknowledge his attempts. His mouth worked against Clint's but it was like kissing a corpse, a hot one but just as lifeless. Clint didn't resist in any way but he didn't give into Loki at all either. Finally, realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Loki withdrew. It was his turn to frown, his lips pressing together in a thin line, all the while watched by Clint's vigilant eyes.

'You truly are grim... I should have listened to your colleague. She tried to warn me.' Loki sighed one last time in utter defeat, his mind struggling to make peace with the fact that he would have to be a purple dinosaur for an entire day, while he rose to his feet and turned to leave. He could at least take solace that Stark would join him in his humiliation, and that was a pleasant thought indeed. He managed to take only one step before he felt a vice like grip on his wrist and a moment later the world tilted. He blinked in confusion when his back hit the bed sheets and felt the weight of another on top of him. He suffered a moment of utter helplessness where he remained perfectly still before he began to automatically struggle only to find his hands secured above his head. He may have been superior in strength to a normal human but Clint was anything but normal and his technique was flawless. True it was meant to be employed in combat only but Papa Fury wasn't there to slap him across the wrist so it was fair game.

'Now I guess it's my turn to talk princess.' Loki was so startled by the sudden change of events he didn't even register the insult. He stared wide eyed at the man above him, his struggles stilled momentarily. 'Yeah I remember that day. Must have been my lucky day since I was only there to tell you we were ready with the preparations. Imagine my surprise when I got to see you touch yourself and moan like a needy little slut. Fuck yeah I remember that. I remember your face every time I jerk off in the dead of night after dreams of fucking that pretty mouth of yours.' Loki became painfully aware of how the filthy words were affecting him and he pressed his legs tightly together, hoping against hope Clint wouldn't shift his position and accidentally grind against his growing erection. He swallowed audibly and was aware he was blushing, though the blue colour of his skin made the colouring harder to distinguish.

'Lo and behold, he speaks-' But Loki's facetious remark was cut short with a demanding kiss. The press of Clint's lips to his was sudden and hard, shocking him into submission. His parted lips were immediately invaded and the weak resistance his tongue put up was quickly subdued. Loki hadn't been lying when he'd said Clint had a talented mouth. Where he learned to twist his tongue like that was anyone's guess but the result was a breath-taking ride and Loki's lips followed Clint's when they withdrew before he realized what he was doing.

'I'm not done talking and you don't get to interrupt.' Clint gripped Loki's chin harshly, forcing their eyes to meet and Loki felt his heart skip a beat at the roughness of his manner and voice. 'I find it interesting you ended your lewd account the way you did. Or is it you who forgot what happened next?' Loki's lips trembled but he found his voice and it was steady, albeit only a whisper.

'No... I-I remember.' Clint rewarded his confession with a harsher press of his fingers into his skin and Loki winced at the pinch but didn't struggle out of the hold.

'Good. Because I do too, every single detail.' Clint leaned in and pressed a second demanding kiss across Loki's lips, plunging his tongue deep inside the other mouth. His mind replayed the memory of Loki pushing him on the bed, practically tearing his clothes off of him, before he mounted him and rode his cock like he would a wild bronco. And when that was done he waved Clint away and what did brainwashed, loyal, powerless Clint do? Why, he silently got to his feet, gathered his clothes and out he went, his own needs left unattended and forgotten. He remembered that particular detail too and he bit on Loki's tongue, hard enough to draw blood, as hot anger mixed with his equally burning lust.

'Well guess what princess, the roles have changed. I'm going to fuck you into oblivion and you will want it. You will yell for me to take you harder and faster because this is what you want. Think I don't know about your slutty tendencies? Wrong.' Loki's hips bucked of their own volition and he cursed his traitorous body a second later when his clearly defined arousal pressed against Clint's thigh.

'Promises, promises...' Loki cooed but the teasing tone was forced. He wasn't fooling the agent, especially after giving himself away with that jerk of his hips. He smirked down at the god, shifting his position just enough so their groins were touching and beginning a slow bucking motion, providing the taller man with maddeningly slow pangs of pleasure at every movement. Loki's sharp gasps were music to his ear.

'This may come as a shock to you, but I'm a man of my word.' Loki's hips jerked upwards, seeking more friction, but Clint only slowed down further and the prince threw his head back in exasperation while a very needy noise clawed its way past the defence of his ground teeth. Giving a dark chuckle, the human leaned forward to take advantage of the freshly exposed throat, sinking his incisors into the skin hungrily. He could taste the salt of Loki's skin and feel the pulse vibrating under it. He gave into his impulse and rocked his hips hard against Loki's, silencing the god's whining, but only once. His lips enclosed the trembling Adam's apple before moving up along the ridged airway only to claim Loki's mouth once more. He could feel Loki's hands begin to struggle again under his and he growled into the kiss. Fingers dug into the blue skin of Loki's knuckles but it only prompted the other man to fight harder.

Clint understood Loki wasn't fighting him properly, or at least his aim wasn't to ascertain complete dominance. He knew the god was no weakling and as amazing an agent as he was it would take even him one hell of a miracle to remain in control. He continued to work his mouth against Loki's while his sharp mind was trying to figure out what the other was truly after.

'Let-let me go... I won't run away.' The human rose to look into Loki's eyes and found himself shivering at the dark red of them. He'd only seen that look on Loki once before and it was damn great to see it again.

'No.' Loki froze, blinking at the absolute denial.

'But-'

'No. This time you don't call any of the shots princess.' To prove his point, Clint pressed his lips back to the icy throat and silenced any further protests with a harsh bite. He felt Loki's hips buck below his when his teeth sunk in and he smirked. Why wasn't he surprised Loki had a thing for pain?...He swiped his tongue over the fresh injury, feeling Loki throw his head back to allow him better access to the skin. He parted with the cool flesh with some regret... 'Don't move a muscle.' Clint looked sternly at the other and Loki gave a slight nod to show he understood. He watched the human rise to a sitting position, his body moving just so he wouldn't accidentally rub against Loki's need, but his hands remained planted firmly above his head, as instructed. Usually he hated being submissive, in anything and everything, but he couldn't deny the pleasure he was feeling at being dominated in this way. He decided to shut his rational side off for once and just go with the flow. There would be time to question the strange turn of events later...

Clint began to remove his top with daft fingers but he took his time, enjoying the way Loki's red gaze followed his fingers. He thought of a cat following a patch of moving sunlight and he mentally grinned at the comparison. He could feel Loki restraining himself from moving his hips, desperately in the need for some friction.

'Like what you see?' He knew the answer to that well enough, if the ravenous look in the god's eyes was anything to go by, but he wanted Loki to say it. He settled his fingers on his belt, inching them towards the buckle but holding back from undoing it. The prince glanced up at him before looking somewhere to the side as if caught red-handed doing something naughty.

'Yes...' The word was so faint even Clint, with his almost superhumanly acute hearing, had to lean down slightly to catch it.

'Loki, look at me.' The man in question nearly did as he was told but he ground his teeth and refused to meet the human's eyes. The sternness of Hawk's voice was doing all sorts of things to him... And the way he had said his voice... Loki already knew he was fighting a losing battle.

'I said, look at me.' Clint pressed his lips to Loki's shoulder and sucked harshly, leaving a mark. He began moving his way up the pale skin until he was kissing the corner of Loki's mouth, surprisingly gently, only to move to his ear and bite the cartilage without any prior warning. A noise escaped Loki's lips, one which Clint could only associate with sex, and he run his tongue along the shell of the prince's ear. The body below his vibrated with want and he felt the slight buck of Loki's hips, the body begging for more before the mind had a chance to step in. He decided he played the gentlemen enough and Clint moved again to look at Loki, whose eyes met his frugally before fixing back on the distant wall as if in deep contemplation. The human felt a flare of irritation before he caught himself. He narrowed his eyes. Fine, if the princess was going to be stubborn then he had no choice but draw him out of his shell. Clint felt his anger spark at the realization. Once again it seemed Loki was calling the shots...

He resolved to use his emotions to his advantage and moved down Loki's body, his lips and teeth touching as much skin as possible. He wasn't gentle and his fingers dug harshly into the other's hips, holding him in place. More noises were trickling out of Loki now, albeit soft and low, but he was going to change that. He would make Loki sing like a canary or his name wasn't Clint Barton! He traced one of the dark blue lines from throat over the collarbone and across the heaving chest. He broke from the trail just long enough to close his lips around one of Loki's nipples and suck. The entire body jolted at that and Loki's moan filled the room so suddenly Clint paused in his ministrations. He grinned and nipped at the sensitive flesh, while his fingers made sure to give the other bud just as much attention. He rubbed circles around the perky nubbin before giving it a firm twist, the sharp yell tearing from Loki's larynx sending jolts to his own quickly overheating nervous system. He didn't have to glance up to know Loki was looking at him though, what he imagined, half-lidded eyes gone glassy from unspent lust.

Happy with the reaction, Clint continued his journey, his teeth grazing along the skin of the other's abdomen. The vibrating shivers intensified when his incisors reached the softer, but notably wiry and taunt, flesh of Loki's stomach. He licked the skin and felt it ripple below his tip as if the other was suppressing laughter. Clint scoffed at the thought of bad, mean Loki being ticklish... But there was no denying it when a second later and a few well-placed licks he heard a muffled giggle. He neatly filed this interesting piece of information for later use before resuming his initial task and effectively silenced Loki with a sudden plunge of his tongue inside the other's navel. Loki's hips jerked towards him and he pulled them back down by yanking on the belt loops along the prince's trousers. He didn't have be Sherlock to understand Loki was getting dangerously impatient and had he been in a decent mood he would have even given into the guy's silent please but alas, he wasn't the forgiving type. The archer traced the exposed tips of Loki's hipbones with his tongue before moving along the waistband of the remaining material, excruciatingly slowly, his hands working overtime to hold the impatient body still. In a second of clarity he realized there was no trace of hair anywhere on Loki's body, except the head of course, and wondered if it was an alien genetics thing or if the guy actually shaved every inch of his skin. Another thing to file for later inquiry...

He undid the silver button of Loki's jeans with his incisors before catching the zip between his lips and pulling down, the sound of each pair of metal teeth unclasping distinguishable due to his leisurely pace. Loki nearly cried in exasperation when the damned metal mouth was finally opened and his member sprang free. Fortunately one of his hands was pressed against his lips and it was the only thing which kept him from uttering all sorts of degrading pleas. At that point the prince knew he would give into the human. He knew he would do anything the archer asked of him. He knew he was at the man's mercy but he continued to hold back from relinquishing the last of his control even if he knew it was a pointless fight.

'Why am I not surprised you're going commando?' Loki didn't understand the term but judging by Clint's smirk he gave a pretty accurate guess. He would have loved to say something snappy back but that meant removing his hand and he wasn't ready to do that... Clint's smirk turned to a scowl and Loki gasped when he was thrown on his back, the black jeans yanked down his legs with surprising fluidity. He realized he was officially naked, more naked than he'd ever been before with a lover on account of his natural appearance, and he shuddered once. When he felt a warm tongue moving along the inside of his thigh he shuddered again but this time it was for very different reasons. He bit on the stretch of flesh between his thumb and finger to muffle the moan already half-way up his throat. His fingers ached to reach for Clint, to tangle in his hair, to caress down his cheek, but he knew that would be just as bad as removing the hand from across his mouth. He had no choice but to suffer in silence while the human continued to lick and nip every patch of skin around his need while steering clear of the area which required attention most of all. Loki knew what it was like to go slowly insane and his current situation was unpleasantly similar to that.

'Tsk! You are one stubborn son-of-a-bitch.' Loki didn't register what the agent said, only a series of angry mutterings. A moment later his wrist was grasped and his hand was moved away forcefully. The rest of his body followed since Clint was pulling him on his knees and he was too far gone to put up a resistance, not that he would have anyway. In the blink of an eye he found himself on all fours, face to face with the human's length. He glanced up and the archer grinned lop-sidedly, though his frown told Loki it was a forced gesture. Clearly he wasn't the only one slowly going mad...

'Don't be shy princess. We both know you're no stranger to this so open up and say aaaa.' Loki did open up and was about to say something more cutting than aaaa but at that very moment Clint grasped the inky strands of his hair and, while holding his head in place, thrust his hips forwards. He didn't thrust all the way, only about half-way, but the movement was still sudden enough to catch Loki off guard and he made a startled noise deep in his throat. 'Less talk and more work.'

Loki realized his tongue was already moving along the underside of the member before the last word was out of Clint's mouth and he mentally shrugged. This was a good a time as any to stop the needless resistance. He attentively wrapped a hand around the base before he began bobbing his head backwards and forwards, allowing a little more inside his mouth. The grasp on his hair didn't slacken but Clint didn't push him either. The sting across his scalp made Loki's eyes water but he couldn't deny the jolts of pleasure at being physically dominated. When he had the whole cock comfortably sheathed inside his fleshy cavern, Loki paused a moment, feeling the tip of Clint pulse against the back of his throat. He knew he'd delayed too long when his hair was pulled back and he had to plant both palms in front of him to prevent the loss of his balance. Someone was impatient...

He grinned to himself, his lips currently occupied, and began giving Clint pleasure in earnest. His tongue twisted and turned in ways the archer would have thought impossible and then the sucking began and oh dear gods above he was seeing stars... He remembered how amazing the other time Loki gave him head had felt and realized how much it paled in comparison with the new experience. Shit, if Loki continued to do that with his tongue he was sure to come in embarrassingly record time. He knew it was a bad idea, but he looked down and watched his cock being swallowed with such gusto he felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. Loki's eyes were focused on his task so he didn't see the way Clint's stony facade crumbled but the archer did notice one of Loki's hand moving to his own needy member. He was grateful to the distraction and reached for the stray hand while keeping Loki's mouth on him. He met the widened eyes of the god making him want to scream with desire and shook his head.

'Not so fast pretty boy. You're not allowed to touch yourself.' Loki's red eyes clouded over and Clint could have sworn he felt a soft vibration running up his length. Then again, he was so sensitive the buzzing of a fly's wings would have felt like the strike of lightning...probably. 'Alright. To show you I'm not a complete heartless bastard, you can touch yourself but only your ass.' Clint let go of the wrist, his fingertips cool from the blue skin, and relished the silent gasp of Loki's eyes. He glanced at the hand which was moving again and arched an eyebrow when it disappeared from his line of vision. Well fuck him, Loki was really complying with everything he said. 'You really have no shame do you?' His answer was a low moan and Clint's eyes snapped back to Loki's once more moving mouth.

Loki's jaw was aching from the prolonged stretch but he wasn't in any particular hurry. He was grateful for the hand on the back of his head now since his balance was off, having to rely only on one hand, and from the way Clint was beginning to buck his hips he needed more than that. His other hand circled teasingly around his own entrance, teasing in a self-destructive manner, before pushing fingernail-deep inside. He closed his eyes and concentrated briefly, mentally incanting a short spell to coat his digits in a slippery, fragrant substance. He knew the human was close to his release from the way he was doing most of the work and Loki allowed himself to be taken along for the ride while he pushed one finger all the way inside himself, moving in and out at the same hectic speed as Clint's thrusts.

He just tasted the first drop of the human's essence when his head was pulled harshly back and Clint released his load across his face. Loki felt some of it trickle down the bridge of his nose, his cheeks and chin, while some entered his still gaping mouth. He waited for the other man to ride out his orgasm, wincing at the way Clint continued to uproot his hair. He noted the way Clint's chest rose and fell as his breath rasped in and out in great heaves and the way his neck was arched backwards as if physically hit by the pleasure. He grinned triumphantly, aware he had been the one to bring forth this ruinous reaction.

Hawkeye swallowed audibly, enjoying the last of the after-glow. Fuck, he hadn't felt that good in a long time. The pleasure was so acute it hurt a little and he ran his tongue over his lips, already hungry for more. When he felt in control enough to take up his mask once more, he looked down at the kneeling prince and swallowed again. In his wildest fantasies he didn't imagine Loki, clearly still under the spell of unspent desire, with his cum all over his skin. Some even ended up in his hair and fuck if it wasn't one of the hottest things Clint ever saw. The whitish substance stood out nicely against the surface of blue and black and Loki's red eyes were so intense he nearly became hard again in the snap of a finger. He let go of the god's hair and trailed two of his fingers down his cheek, gently caressing the skin, and gathered the cum up before bringing his fingers to Loki's lips. The other opened up obediently without hesitation and cleaned the digits with his contorting tongue. He eagerly sucked the fingers inside his mouth and Clint felt his mouth go completely dry.

'That wasn't enough for you, was it?' Loki looked up at him and shook his head, his tongue continuing to clean the already clean fingers. 'Didn't think so.' Clint pulled his hand back and tilted Loki's chin up so he could crush their lips together. He could taste himself on the other's tongue but mixed with the natural flavour of whatever creature Loki was, it wasn't as unpleasant as he would have imagined. Loki's hands were reaching for him, ready to cross around his neck, but he caught them and pushed the villain back, ignoring the part of him which was sorry to end their passionate kiss. 'Too bad I'm not in the right mood yet.' Loki's glance automatically darted to Clint's stirring but flaccid member. 'But you can help with that if you put on a good show.' The bloody eyes met Clint's and Loki grinned wickedly, mirroring the human's hinting smirk. He knew exactly what the archer meant and he was quite the apt performer, if he may say so himself...

'And you questioned _my_ sense of shame?...' Clint chuckled but it was low and humourless. He was ready to pounce on Loki but he wasn't satisfied with the game of degradation yet. He knew he could push the other even lower and his eyes narrowed feraly at the possibilities.

Loki recognized the dangerous look in the human's eyes and he supressed a shiver, not altogether caused by fear. He leaned backwards, his back resting against the bedframe, adapting as similar a position as the time when Clint saw him pleasure himself the first time, something which wasn't lost to the archer and Loki was certain his frozen flesh would catch fire from the way he was being watched. He attempted to grin in that patronising way of his but the gesture was shaky as he moved his fingers down his own body, the fingertips teasingly touching his skin. Clint followed the hand, unable to resist the obvious trap, and the Jotun's eyes sparkled approvingly. It was good knowing he could still trap the human with such simple tricks... However, Clint realized his mistake too soon and he fixed Loki with an iron stare, his hand reaching for one nearby ankle and pulling the god lower, forcing his body to slide on his back. He ran his tongue over the ankle before biting, not gently, on the muscle just above it, happy to hear the other wince at the sharp pain. The warning was obvious and Loki decided it would be reckless to push his luck any further.

'Don't stop now. Things are just getting good.' The god wanted to scowl but it was a difficult expression to muster considering he was drowning in debauchery. He settled for a slight narrowing of his eyes instead which earned him another warning nip, albeit a much lighter one than before.

Loki understood he was only pushing back the inevitable and he decided to continue, unwilling to waste anymore time. He was slumped just enough on the pillows for his hand to easily reach its intended destination. Clint moved back slightly so he would have an unobstructed view of the whole show, his fingers stroking Loki's ankle softly. The trickster brushed over the head of his member, his lips barely stifling an embarrassingly yearning moan, before descending lower. He wanted to relieve himself desperately but he knew the human wouldn't allow it. For the umpteenth time he wondered why he didn't just do what he pleased since he could so easily overpower the fragile human and for the umpteenth time he realized he didn't want to. He didn't allow the realization to confuse him again and pushed the first digit inside himself instead, thrusting it much harder than expected as if to physically push his thoughts away. The result in his demeanour was instantaneous. He didn't bother to bite back the gasping noises of pleasure because he knew there was no point. He remembered Clint's earlier promises about making him yell and it prompted him to make even more noise though he was still quiet compered to how vocal he was yet to be that night.

Loki's eyes were tightly shut in concentration though his vision was already sufficiently impaired to be practically useless. A second finger slipped alongside the first with practiced ease, the coating of summoned oils acting as the perfect lubricant. It stood to reason that nobody knew the hidden switches of his own body better than Loki himself and he carefully stroked along the walls of his entrance as to avoid the most devastating pleasure switch of them all. He knew that should he hit it, he would lose himself far too quickly and Clint demanded a show. His other hand moved to his lips and he bit on his index finger as if in pain, stifling his moans. His teeth sank into the blue flesh while his throat arched elegantly in a way which left Clint needing to press his lips and feel the other man's pulse below his tongue. Loki was ready to add a third and final finger when he felt the grip on his ankle tighten again and his eyes fluttered open, wondering what he did wrong this time. His vision didn't even have time to fully adjust before the grip on his ankle moved to grasp his calf and he felt himself being turned on his front with enough finesse to make Thor's usual manner seem delicate. His hand shot out to clench the wooden bedframe or he would have crashed face first into it. He realized his other arm was held firmly behind his back and the strain on his shoulder was just painful enough to add spice to the sugar. He didn't struggle to get free.

'I had a feeling you'd like it rough. You enjoy being bossed around or am I just that special?' Clint didn't expect for his rhetorical question to be answered but Loki didn't know that...

'I...I have never...done this before...' Loki's voice was raw and small in between all the pants as if he was ashamed to admit the truth. Clint knew he was talking about the harsh treatment but he indulged his sadistic side one more time and played the fool.

'What? Sex? You hardly strike me as the pure virgin type.' He ground his hips against Loki's exposed ass and smirked in satisfaction when the god's body pushed back immediately.

'No!...Not...that...' Clint realized Loki needed some more incentive before he was ready to admit the full truth and he wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily. He twisted Loki's arm a little more, literally, and the trickster hissed as his back arched. Clint would have thought he went too far but then he saw the way Loki's cock began to drip pre-cum and he realized he probably didn't go far enough.

'I'm sure there's more to it. Usually you don't know when to shut up and now you suddenly lost your voice? Come on Loki, spill it.' The god didn't miss the double entendre nor did he miss the way heat spread through him at the mention of his name. He made a mental note to make the human call to him more...perhaps when he would have him on his knees instead. The notion that he wanted to do this again with the archer throw his mind into shambles momentarily until Clint pressed his cock against him and he was brought back to the present.

'It is...different...' Clint ran his tongue along Loki's shoulder blade encouragingly, his eyes absent-mindedly committing the complicated pattern of intertwining lines across his back to memory. 'I have never been so...passive before...' Loki's breath was slowly steading but his body was still high on adrenaline. The dull ache of overdue release was beginning to settle back in and he groaned in desperation, hoping the archer would cease his interrogation and take him already.

'Do you like it?' He could hear the grin in Clint's voice and his fist clenched the wood in front of him. If it killed him, one day he would make the human beg for mercy...His mind didn't have time to finish promising what Clint would beg mercy for because the man in question bit along the nape of his neck, pressing his whole body against Loki's, and he moaned expectantly but the human didn't do anything else.

'Yes!' The word was almost spat out as if in contempt but Loki felt lighter after that particular confession. He felt Clint chuckle against his skin and he shook with the slight tremors. The agent's lips were at his ear now and Loki twisted his head to catch them with his own but Clint deliberately avoided the kiss.

'Don't move your hips, got it? Not even an inch or I'm calling it a night and I'm sure you don't want that.' Loki frowned, not understanding the point of Clint's direction, and would have asked for clarification but realization dawned on him a moment later. He felt Clint withdraw just as he was opening his mouth to ask the question and then he felt the long-awaited head of the other's member press teasingly against his entrance. He gasped his words back, almost choking on them, as Clint moved his cock into playful circles, not pushing any further into Loki. Had it not been for the archer's stern order Loki would have bucked his hips without hesitation but he knew Clint would also not hesitate to carry his threat to its end. He whimpered in relief when the sex organ began pushing forward but Clint only went as far as to enclose the tip of his cock in Loki's alien temperature before stopping again. The human was clearly enjoying this greatly and Loki clenched the hand still held firmly behind his back into a fist.

Clint saw the curling of the god's fingers and knew Loki was ready to grovel if he asked for it. Shit...Having such absolute power over someone, an ancient being who could tear his heart out of his ribcage with his bare hand none-the less, was as intoxicating as Tony's 24/7 open bar. No...it was better than that. A sound caught somewhere between a growl and a whimper reminded him that Loki was probably ready to redecorate the walls with his blood if he pushed it much further. The god may have enjoyed being submissive during sex but Clint doubted he was ready to take a knee for much longer just for his amusement. Quid pro quo. With a smirk, which died on his lips as he was swallowed more and more by Loki's eager body, he began moving for the kill. He was about half way in when he stopped for the third time and Loki snapped. A stream of words in some unknown language filled the room but Clint didn't need a translator to know Loki was cursing and by the biting tone and the length of the sentence he figured it was something much harsher than 'piss off'...

'Now, now. There's no need for that princess. I though you royalty were supposed to have good manners.' Clint's voice was forced and he didn't hide it. He let Loki know the sort of impact he was having on him. The only reason he paused was because he needed a second to adjust to the bizarre temperature around his cock. It he pushed all the way in without steeling himself first he was sure to burst at the snap of a finger and he was not in the mood to cum with the speed of a teenager discovering his first orgasm.

'Move!...' Loki said something else in the other language and Clint was willing to bet good money it wasn't 'please'. He was more than happy to oblige but first he took the time to remind Loki who exactly was giving the orders by applying enough pressure on his arm to have the god's head fall forwards and his forehead bump against the bedframe.

'Don't forget your place Loki or I'll be forced to take my time and discipline you further.' The trickster's moan let him know exactly how he felt about that and his eyes shone at the thought. But that was for later because neither had an ounce of patience left.

With a snap of his hips Clint drove his length all the way in and Loki's back arched backwards of its own volition in a beautiful display of dexterity. The archer's free hand reached to grasp a fistful of the curled black strands, messing the usually perfect arrangement even further. Loki's neck was bent backwards at a sharp angle and it made breathing slightly difficult but that was mare peanuts compared to the thrill he got from being manhandled. The archer's hips began to thrust, falling into a steady rhythm which had the god shamelessly begging for more. He didn't bother to steadily build the pace but quick started the punishing treatment, not that Loki seemed to mind. The bedframe, which the trickster was holding on to for dear life, banged violently against the wall and the drumming seemed to echo their racing hearts. Clint had just enough reason to catch some of the words Loki was saying, or crying was a more accurate way of putting it. He heard 'more', 'harder', something about not stopping and his name, all mixed with various pleasure induced noises and words from the other language. Or was it languages? At one point Cling was almost certain Loki said something in Italian but it was gone too quick for him to make sure and frankly he didn't care that much.

He groaned, feeling the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, and he released Loki's hair only to run his blunt nails down the taunt back, marking the blue with his personalized red lines. He could tell the god was close, much closer than him. He grinned mischievously, his body not slowing for a moment, and moved his free hand to hold Loki's member. He squeezed just hard enough to catch the trickster's attention and he knew he had it when Loki lost his rhythm, caught between Clint's cock and his hand.

'Not yet. You're not coming yet.' Loki's eyes widened and he cried in frustration when Clint's fingers tightened their hold on his member once more, this time to prevent his release. He didn't hear what the human said and even if he had he wouldn't have understood much. All he could think about was catching the orgasm which was just within reach and holding on to the sure to be devastating pleasure.

Hawkeye was getting there as well, tugging harder on Loki's twisted arm and pulling the god to him. Loki turned his head and their lips met in a gyrating kiss, all teeth and tongue. Clint's lips settled on the nape of Loki's neck, the god shuddering at the heat of the human's rasping breath. It burned his heat sensitive skin and he pushed his body as close to the other as possible, more than willing to be consumed by the wildfire. Like a tsunami, the pleasure build and build and build until it exploded, forcing Clint's teeth to clench shut on Loki's skin. Had that been human flesh, the archer would have no doubt shredded it with the force of his bite but Loki was made of sturdier stuff than that.

Loki arched his neck, his head resting on Clint's taunt shoulder, as the human finally allowed him to come as well. The pleasure swept through him with a force that could only be called chaotic, making his whole body tremble. He was most grateful for the archer's support or he was certain his boneless physique would simply fall backwards in a useless heap. As it were, he crushed on the sheets, his face buried in the pillows, feeling the weight of the other man on top of him as he followed him in his crash. The room stilled and the love making sounds were replaced by rough gasps. Loki realized the pain in his shoulder was lessening considerably and he found his hand was freed from its hold. A moment later Clint rolled onto his back and Loki was free to turn on his side, his unharmed hand rubbing the skin of his twisted wrist soothingly. The archer was looking at the ceiling, lost in some deep thought and Loki didn't want to divert his attention for fear of ending that moment of utter satisfaction.

'Is your arm okay?' Loki nodded slightly but then he realized Clint wasn't looking at him so the gesture was lost to the human. He cleared his throat, not altogether surprised to find it raw from all the harsh breathing.

'Yes. I'm hardly as fragile as a mortal. You should know that.' Clint fixed him with a piercing look and Loki wondered if the human wouldn't try to strangle him, even after what they've done. Especially after what they've done.

'It's called being considerate princess. You should try it sometimes.' Loki held back from saying anything, aware he'd insulted the man again. He didn't mean to but that was of no consequence. Clint looked at him a moment longer before letting loose a breath of resignation which the trickster couldn't decipher and turned to look at the ceiling once more. A heavy silence settled over the room and Loki wondered if it would be acceptable for him to move closer to the human, his naturally cool body yearning for the other's heat. He wasn't about to say it, but he desired to be held into the other's arms and he was sure he'd fall asleep as soon as the arms wound around his frame. He felt his eyelids become heavy at the simple thought...

'So, about this bet...' Loki's eyes flew wide open and any trace of drowsiness disappeared so quickly Loki wondered if it had simply been a figment of his imagination. He stared at Clint but the human continued to look at the ceiling, nothing in his demeanour betraying anything but absolute calm. The trickster lifted himself, resting on the support of one elbow, so he could better see the agent's expression but he didn't find any new answers there.

'And what bet would that be?' This time Clint did look at him and smirked, letting Loki know he was asking a stupid question.

'You know, one of the things which sets Tasha an I apart from the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents is experience on the field and out natural flare to be awesome.' Loki rolled his eyes.

'Really? I thought it was your modesty.' Clint smirked again and also pushed his upper frame upwards.

'Ha ha. Anyway, I don't think I need to tell you how things go in a fight. Your instincts and reflexes are your best weapon in a battle. You can be a genius but the fraction of a second it would take for you to think before you act could-'

'-Mean death.' Loki understood the archer perfectly, having been on the front line in more battles than the human could imagine.

'Exactly. Well, Tasha and I are the best because that sort of things comes naturally to us. Our senses are also above average. Comes from all the stealth missions.' Loki was beginning to see where the human was going with this and he drew in an appraising breath. 'You get what I'm saying yet? My eyes are my best weapon but my hearing is also-'

'-Above average.' Loki supplied the end of the sentence drily. Clint flopped back on the bed, holding back from grinning because that would make Loki's life too easy.

'Exactly. Gold star for you princess.'

'You can stop calling me that now.' Loki wasn't in the mood to start a fight so his tone wasn't biting, though it held an edge which let Clint know he was serious. His only answer was a scoff. Seeing Clint wasn't about to say anything else for the time being he also laid back down on the sheets, a little relieved the human hadn't told him to go away yet. Loki wondered what he was still doing there. Clint had made it clear he was still not ready to simply forgive Loki for using him in the past, though his form of punishment had been far from unpleasant... But if he detested his presence as much as he claimed then why wasn't he kicking him out of his room?... Loki's thoughts were caught in a loop and he almost jumped when Clint spoke again.

'What happens if you lose?'

'Didn't you hear that part too?' The trickster's lips curved slightly, happy to see he still detained some of the cards.

'Nope.' Loki arched an eyebrow at the frank answer and wondered if he should tell the embarrassing truth. Either way it looked like he was doomed to feel the sting of humiliation the following day and surely Clint would see him so there wasn't much point in keeping it a secret...

'I will...be humiliated for the whole day tomorrow. But so will Stark, which will make the whole ordeal bearable.'

'Boy, you are really good at dancing around the questions, aren't you?' Clint sighed, as if losing some sort of internal struggle with himself, and turned his head so they were face to face, practically nose to nose.

'You have your eyes, I have my tongue.' The archer snorted, remembering just how good Loki was with his tongue. Judging by the wicked smile on the Frost Giant's lips, he was thinking the same thing.

'When's the deadline?'

'In the morning. A specific time was not mentioned.' Clint chuckled though Loki didn't find much humour in that. Then again, he was the one whose pride was on the line...

'If Stark's involved then you have at least until the afternoon. He doesn't do mornings.'

'The same can be said about Thor.' Loki rolled onto his back and sat up, noticing his shape was still that of a Jotun. Automatically he summoned the shape-shifting magic and his skin began to change to his usual pale cream. The transformation started with his fingertips and it spread up his arms until it enveloped his whole body. Clint watched the whole thing in silence. His eyes narrowed slightly as the blue markings faded but he didn't try to stop Loki. He understood the whole issue was very sensitive with the guy and he didn't want to push him into facing his many, many issues. Not yet.

'So that's it? You're calling it quits even though it's only...' He turned to look at the watch on his bed stand. '...1 AM?' Loki twisted his waist to lock eyes with the archer, surprised by the questions. He had expected for Clint to eagerly jump at the opportunity to see him humiliated but instead here he was goading him into trying harder. Humans were strange creatures...

'What would you have me do? Should I start telling jokes?' Clint scoffed, not even able to imagine Loki telling a knock-knock joke.

'Up to you princess. It _is_ only 1 AM.' Loki smiled a knowing smile, turning his whole body around, moving to straddle Clint's waist in one fluent movement. The agent wondered how it was possible for the god to make even that look elegant. Norse deities were strange creatures...

'Didn't I ask you to cease calling me that?' The human sat up, his muscles flexing beautifully with the movement, and his hands settled on the brunet's hips. Loki had to struggle to hold back an appreciating noise at the contact.

'And I strike you as the good listener type because...' Their lips were nearly close enough to touch and Loki could tell Clint wanted for them to just as much as he did.

'You're the one who claimed to have above average hearing.' The S.H.I.E.D. agent grinned. He had said that... 'But I suppose hearing and listening are two entirely different concepts and one thing I found though my own years of experience is that sometimes actions speak louder than words.' Clint realized he was quickly becoming addicted to Loki's honeyed voice. It made something deep and primal inside him stir and his fingers tightened their hold on the pale flesh, letting Loki know his patience was not going to last. Which was perfectly alright with the trickster.

'Show me.' The human pressed his mouth hungrily to the god's and he growled his sanction when he felt the other's arms cross behind his neck. When they reluctantly drew apart for air Loki's eyes widened in surprise. Clint's smile turned to a chuckle at the trickster's bewildered face and while he dealt with his fits of laughter Loki had time to register the implication of that one small gesture. Against all odds it seemed he wasn't going to be humiliated after all.

'I win the bet.' Clint finally stopped laughing, though his lips were still curved in a wide grin. It was the first time Loki had ever seen him look like that and he decided he liked it.

'Congrads. But that doesn't mean you can leave. I still have beef with you.' Before Loki could ask what bovine meat had to do with their situation, their lips met into another searing kiss and he decided he didn't care.

* * *

'What are you doing?' Tony tore his eyes from the screen in his hands to look at Natasha who was studding him curiously and, he was pleased to note, wearily. He gave her his most whatever-it-is-you-know-it'll-be-trouble-for-you grin.

'Just ordering the two costumes. I'm pretty sure Thor is an XLL size and you should be about-'

'You're going to have to return those and order your own size.'

'The spider agent is correct. You won't emerge victorious.' The billionaire only smiled wider as he leaned back into his chair, his nonchalant posture making it absolutely clear he had nothing to fear. Natasha and Thor exchanged a look but they both silently decided Tony was bluffing.

'Victorious about what?' The three completely forgot Steve and Bruce were also in the kitchen. It was one of those extremely rare occasions where all the Avengers actually took their breakfasts at the same time, though Clint and Loki were still absent. Technically speaking, Tony realized it was lunch since it was after 12 but that didn't stop them from reaching for cornflakes, mugs of coffee and, in Thor's case, poptarts.

'Loki and Thor made a bet.' Steve took a seat at the table, obviously intrigued, while Bruce continued to drink his coffee while leaning against the fridge, also listening.

'Yes, Loki was dumb enough to think he could make Clint smile.' Thor glanced at the female agent, clearly surprised at someone calling Loki dumb. With his rich vocabulary and his practiced tongue Loki was anything but unable to speak! But the conversation resumed before he could question Natasha's choice of words further.

'Shouldn't have done that... I'll be surprised if Loki doesn't get killed. I'm pretty sure a smile is off the table.' The red-head nodded approvingly at Steve before throwing a triumphant look in Tony's direction but the man still had that smug look on his face. He knew something and she knew it wasn't good for her or Thor...

'What happens to the losers?' Bruce stepped away from the fridge and moved to stand beside Tony, looking over his shoulder at the screen still opened on the Barney the Dinosaur costumes. He arched an eyebrow at the other scientist and got a confirming nod in response. 'Sorry I asked.'

'What is it?' Steve moved to look as well and immediately began to laugh. 'So let me get this straight. If Loki fails then he and Tony have to wear those suits for...'

'Twenty-four hours. Without a break.' Natasha supplied.

'But if he succeeds, then you and Thor have to dress up.' Either way, Steve was certain the next twenty-four hours were going to be fantastic. Well, perhaps not for the losing pair...

'That's right.' Tony and Natasha were having some sort of staring contest as if it was only their pride on the line. Thor looked from one to the other, wondering if he should say anything or just keep silent until Clint would confirm the victors.

'Let me guess, Tony came up with the dinosaur idea.' It was a statement and Bruce wasn't surprised in the least when Thor nodded. He only shook his head but he was also smiling, wondering how either of the two mythological gods would manage to pull off spending a whole day in a children's show mascot costume.

'It was genius, if I may say so myself.' Before anyone could tell Tony he was, once again, full of himself, the two absentees entered the kitchen. A total silence fell over the room as they all looked at Clint and Loki. Not only was it abnormal for Loki to show up late, to anything, but his appearance made even Thor's jaw drop open. In all his years he doubted he'd ever seen Loki look anything but perfectly groomed, even in the midst of battle. Somehow there was rarely a crease in his clothes or a hair out of place but that morning he looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. Clint didn't look much better himself, but while Loki looked exhausted he had a wide shit-eating grin on his face. Natasha recognised the look of a man who'd gotten _lucky_ and she looked from one to the other in disbelief. Tony looked even smugger, if that was possible.

'Morning.' Clint took a seat at the table as well, reaching for one of Thor's poptarts. The thunderer was still staring in stunned awe at Loki and didn't even notice. The trickster glanced at the chair and he hesitated before moving towards the kitchen counter. Nobody was surprised when he began preparing his preferred mint tea.

'So...' Predictably, it was Tony who broke the silence. The only one present who didn't look like he was a kid and his parents had just told him Santa Clause wasn't real.

'So what?' The archer bit into the poptarts and looked at the genius with a mouthful of cherry flavoured goodness. Loki remained quiet though he could feel the others looking at him even if his back was turned to the assembly. He grinned to himself only to stifle a yawn a second later.

'Don't even start. You know exactly what.' Clint smirked and locked eyes with Loki who was the one leaning now, though he chose the counter rather than the fridge. A silent message seemed to pass between them before the trickster answered the question.

'The answer is obvious. I, naturally, win.' The confirmation seemed to finally snap Natasha to her senses and she turned to Clint, her eyes narrowed.

'Seriously? He made you smile?' Five pair of eyes turned to look at him and he shrugged, taking another bite of his breakfast.

'What can I say? The guy's really good at cracking knock-knock jokes.' Loki snorted, nearly choking on the tea he was about to swallow.

'I bet. You have to tell me some one day Loks.' Tony looked at Loki and the trickster could see the man knew something. He could see it in his eyes but he never had the chance to ask what exactly that something was.

'What the fuck were you motherfuckers doing in the middle of the night when good people were trying to sleep?!' The Avengers and Loki were stunned into silence for a second time that morning at the one-eyed storm striding towards them. Fury glared at them, throwing an especially murderous, sleep-deprived look at Clint who smartly edged his chair away from his boss. 'You! Do you not understand what you're supposed to do during the night? You're supposed to fucking sleep!' They all realized why Fury was so pissed off at Clint. His temporary room was right next to Clint's... Even Hawkeye himself seemed to only then realize the facts and he gulped audibly when realization dawned on him. The only ones who found the situation amusing were Tony and Loki, though he was tactfully hiding his smile under the subterfuge of drinking from his cup.

'Maybe he wasn't alone.' Loki fixed Tony with a shut-up look, absolutely certain the human knew the truth now. 'I'm just saying, it's hard to make that much noise on your own.' They all knew what he was implying and Bruce, Thor and Steve had the good sense to look embarrassed. Natasha, Loki and Tony looked impassive. Clint was wondering if there was a way out of this without Fury sending him on some god-forsaken mission just to get his revenge. Fury looked...well, furious.

'Thanks for the obvious Sherlock. What I want to know is why the fuck did you decide to keep up the entire city of New York the whole fucking night.' That was a lot of swearing, even for Fury who didn't have much regard for censorship. It showed just how ready he was to pull out a gun and commit mass homicide.

'It isn't my fault I'm that good in bed and Loki can't keep his voice down!' There was a collective gasp from almost everyone in the room. Even Fury look shocked, his rage at being deprived of a good night's rest momentarily forgotten. Every single pair of eyes turned to gawk at Loki who in turn glared at Clint. At least the archer had the good sense to look apologetic and he mouthed the word 'sorry' to the trickster. Well, the cat was out of the bag...

'And on that pleasant note, I shall bid you adieu.' A split second later Loki vanished as he usually did whenever the situation wasn't to his liking. The Avengers knew he was still somewhere in the Tower so none were worried. They were used to it by now, though it still managed to freak Steve out sometimes. With Loki gone, everyone turned to Clint for answers and he silently cursed Loki for leaving him in the hot-seat, conveniently ignoring it was his fault the seat was hot to begin with. He was eternally grateful when the tension was broken by Stark's laughter. They turned to look at him like he'd gone mad which only made him laugh harder, to the point he nearly fell out of his chair.

'Sorry guys, but I need to take a minute. Your faces!...' He made his way out of the kitchen, still clutching his stomach as he continued to fill the otherwise still room with fits of merriment. He could hear the conversation resume as soon as he left the kitchen. He didn't understand anything since everyone shouted their questions at poor Clint all at once. He wouldn't want to be in his place.

'JARVIS?'

'Yes sir?'

'Go through with the Barney order.'

'Right away sir.' Tony stretched his arms above his head, more than happy with the progression of the day thus far. And things had yet to get better... 'Sir?'

'What is it JARVIS?'

'What should I do with the video footage from Mr Barton's bedroom?' Tony pondered that for a moment, his grin implying he still had some sort of devious scheme planed ahead.

'File it in the Blackmail folder.'

'They are fortunate to have you as their friend sir.' Tony wondered again why he gave JARVIS such a sarcastic personality...

* * *

**The reason i love Tony so much is because he can get away with shit like that. XD I do feel sorry for Clint though but i'm sure Loki made it up to him later that night so all's well that ends well! XD I hope you liked it and remember that review! **

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY! **


End file.
